The present invention relates to bird feeders for dispensing bird seed therefrom. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bird feeder which is hung on a tree or supported on a pole and can be lowered for filling or cleaning.
Generally, bird feeders are used to dispense bird seed to the birds common to a particular region. Generally the bird feeders dispense seeds such as, sun flower seeds or a mixture of different types of bird seed.
These bird feeders generally comprise a container which contains the bird seed and a perch such as a stick or tray, and are hung from a tree or are mounted on a pole in an elevated position at eye level. At eye level it is difficult to refill the container of the bird feeder with bird seed. One must use a ladder in order to fill the bird feeder. It is preferred that the container of the bird feeder be at waist level in order to more easily fill the container. Furthermore, due to the general characteristics of birds, one needs readily access to the bird feeder for cleaning.
The past bird feeders do not completely empty all of the bird seed onto the feeding portion of the bird feeder. The bird feeders leave a ring of stale musty often wet or frozen seed after a season of feeding.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a bird feeder which can be readily accessed to refill the feeder with bird seed and can be adjusted dispense different size and types of bird seeds. Furthermore, it is desired to provide a bird feeder wherein all of the bird seed is dispensed onto the feeding portion of the bird feeder preventing any stale build up of bird seed.